Probability
by Joei Cassidy
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! One late night, after three long hours of catching up on their fives, Elliot asks Olivia a question that startles her. Her answer, if she chooses to answer, can change everything. EO. Rating is now M. Two shot turned to possible a 5 chapter story. Thank you for reading!
1. Chapter 1 - The Question

**PROBABILITY**

**Chapter One: The Question**

_**Author's Note: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine. (Unfortunately)**_

_***THIS IS AN EO FIC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE EO, THEN DON'T READ THIS. IT'S REALLY AS SIMPLE AS THAT!**_

_**So this fic portrays Olivia and Elliot slightly out of character from the way we know them on the show but I thought it'd be nice to make them just a little bit lighthearted for a change. I think too that both of them are capable of being this but because of their backgrounds they aren't able to get there in the actual show. **_

_**In any case, I do hope you enjoy this fic. It's a one shot for a now that can be a possible two shot (at the most!) **_

_**I have no beta and though I proofread this before I posted it, if you see any mistakes I may have overlooked please do PM me so I can correct it at once. **_

_**Thanks for reading guys!**_

* * *

"If I weren't married and I asked you out on a date, would you say yes?"

Olivia thought she was dreaming. She and Elliot had been on their desks for the last three hours catching up on their fives. And for the last 10 minutes, Olivia had been staring at the same piece of paper, unseeingly. She was that tired.

So when she first heard those words she thought she had been hearing things.

But then, his voice spoke again. "Liv? Did you hear my question?"

Olivia looked up abruptly, surprise written all over her face. Was he seriously asking _**her**_ that question?

"Ummm…" Olivia hedged, unsure of whether or not she should answer.

"I'm seriously asking." Elliot confirmed, looking at her earnestly. "What's the probability you'd say yes? 50%? 60%? 90%?"

"Why?" Olivia asked right back. She truly wanted to know.

"Come on Liv, just answer."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does!"

"Why does it matter?"

Suddenly a change came over Elliot's face. It was barely perceptible but it was there. And because she was a seasoned detective, Olivia saw it at once.

At that moment, Olivia's tone and expression changed as well. From questioning it became wary and guarded

"El…I think you should really think about whether or not you want me to answer that question." Olivia replied, her tone cautious.

"Why? I know the risks of asking a question Liv. It's always 50/50 that the answer you get may not be the answer that you want to hear."

"Do you know which answer you want to hear?" Olivia continued her tone still wary but the original curiosity back in full force.

"Yes." The way he answered the question left no room for doubt.

Olivia still looked doubtful. "Really?"

"Yes really." Elliot paused and then he looked directly at her warm brown eyes of with his intense blue ones. "Do you know your answer?"

"Yes." Olivia admitted, her cheeks heating up. She sincerely hoped that considering the dimness of the bullpen right now because of the late hour, that Elliot did not see her blushing.

"Which is what?"

Elliot had turned the tables on her.

"El. I don't know if I want to answer your question."

"Why not?"

"Because, what if I say yes – and then suddenly there's this tension between us. You're gonna think I like you and that I want to date you. And if I say no, there'll be tension too. This time because I insulted you or made you feel bad by saying no. So, yeah, I'd rather not answer it, if I'm being honest."

"I promise I can take it whatever your answer is." Elliot intoned seriously.

"Elliot…" Olivia began before her voice trailed off. She cleared her throat and then attempted to speak again. "El, it's past 11 pm. We've been doing this since 8 pm after a long day and we're tired. My head is telling me right now this is your way of getting some entertainment because you're sleepy and bored. I get that. But let's not make THAT un-boring. Seriously I do think there will be some grave repercussions either way, El, if I answer that question."

"I swear to you I'm ready for whatever answer you say right now. Yes or no. If I weren't married and I asked you out on a date, would you say yes?"

"Elliot!"

"God damn it Liv! I'm your best friend. Your best friend is asking you a question. Please just answer." Elliot's frustration suddenly spilled over.

In turn, Olivia's voice rose a little too. "Why does it matter Elliot?"

"It does alright, it just does."

Olivia stopped for a minute.

Elliot kept his eyes on her, waiting for her answer.

Finally –

"Okay, here's the deal, if you tell me why you're asking, I'll answer." Olivia bargained.

"No. You have to answer first. I asked first."

"I know. Still…"

"Liv, please."

"Please what?"

"I just need you to answer the question."

"Not until you tell me the reason why you asked me that in the first place."

Elliot sighed. "So really won't answer?"

"Like I said, El. I 'll answer if you answer my question first."

Elliot fell silent then. Olivia looked at him for a few moments and when after a little while, Elliot didn't answer, Olivia shrugged, let it go and went back to her fives.

It didn't take her long before she was totally immersed again in work. She was almost done with her last five and feeling happy that she was almost on her way home when she heard Elliot speak again.

"Do you promise me you'll answer my question if I tell you why I'm asking?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Are you sure?"

"Elliot, like I said, I prefer not to answer at all, but it seems important to you and you're my friend. So I'll answer on that condition."

Elliot sighed and replied, "Okay, fine."

But before Elliot had a chance to say anything further, Olivia stopped him by saying, "Hold on. Before you tell me anything can you give me five minutes to finish this?" She motioned to the paper in front of her. "It's my last five and I want to get out of here after."

Eliot nodded. "Make it ten coz I need that much to be done with mine."

"No problem." Olivia returned.

And so for the next ten minutes the two of them fell silent once more, concentrating fully on the work before them. When finally they both signed their last paper with flourish, they grinned at each other and Elliot declared, "Done!"

"Yes!" Olivia exclaimed.

"God, I hate doing fives." Elliot remarked.

"I know, me too." Olivia agreed.

They arranged their papers in a neat pile and put them inside their drawers, ready to be submitted to Cragen the next day when their shift began.

"So," Olivia began, as she closed her drawer, "you gonna tell me why you asked me that question?"

"It really is just a hypothetical Liv."

Olivia narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, gazing at Elliot. "Why don't I believe you?"

"I'm serious."

"Elliot you know a question like that can affect friendships. So I don't think you're just asking me hypothetically."

Elliot took a deep breath and then replied, "Okay, you're right."

"So why are you asking?"

"Because I truly want to know." Elliot admitted, gazing at his partner.

Once more Olivia saw a change in Elliot's expression. And this time that change was NOT imperceptible. In fact it was pretty much written all over his face. His expression went from guarded and hesitant to one that was gentle. Her heart started to beat faster. Why WAS he asking? The part of Olivia that had always been attracted to him started to go a little berserk. Was he finally starting to notice her as more than a partner and a friend? As much as that was flattering, it was also a big no no. First of all they were partners. And as much as she was attracted to Elliot, their friendship and partnership meant more to her than anything else. He was her longest male relationship. He was the only thing stable in her life. There was no way she was going to let her attraction and his sexiness get in the way of that.

But then again, Elliot was Elliot. He would not ask this if something wasn't up. He wasn't the cheating kind. And he definitely wasn't the what if kind. No - something had happened to spark this question.

Olivia swallowed. She only hoped she was also ready for the reason he had asked.

"You do?" Olivia's voice was hoarse.

"Yeah." Elliot's tone could not be mistaken. It had turned almost tender. Olivia almost expected him to reach across his desk into her and take her hand. Her heart began to thud even more when she realized that she wanted him to do exactly that.

"Why?" Olivia repeated. "Why are you asking me that question, El?"

Elliot looked down on his table, once again quiet for a few moments. Then he took yet another deep breath before he lifted his head up, his gaze on Olivia. "I asked you that question Liv because I wanted to know what you'd say when I did exactly that a few months from now. I also kinda wanted to give you the heads up so that if someone would ask you out in the next couple of months, maybe you could tell them no?"

A small smile had appeared on Elliot's face now and his gaze never left Olivia's face.

"What? What are you saying El? I can't date you! You're married."

"For now. But that's a technicality."

"What do you mean?"

"Kathy and I split, Liv." Elliot made his confession now.

"When?" Olivia was flabbergasted. This was the last thing she expected.

Elliot conceded, "A month and a half ago."

"Why are you telling me just now?" Olivia was a little upset that he had only her now.

"Because I wasn't ready then."

"And you are now?"

Elliot nodded. "Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"I am." Elliot assured her. And then he declared, "Actually in the past month, I've come to a lot of realizations Liv."

"Anything you care to share?"

"Yes, a lot. But most of them will have to wait. This is not the right time. But I can tell you this. One, I'm ready to let Kathy go. Two, I've realized that you've always been there for me, Liv. Always, unconditionally. Even when I didn't deserve any of it."

"You've done the same for me, El. And I'd do everything all over again."

"I know. Me too. Which is why I thought…well maybe.."

"Maybe what?" Olivia drew her breath.

"I don't know…"

"You don't know?"

"I…I…I guess I'm not ready to spill all of it Liv and I hope you understand that."

Olivia nodded but she recognized she was still waiting for something. And Elliot didn't disappoint her.

'But, I guess one of the realizations I had this month – all that time alone in my new apartment – I had a lot of time to do a lot of thinking…"

"You moved out?"

"I did say, Kathy and I split."

"Well, I thought maybe it was Kathy who moved out…"

"No, I moved out. I wanted her to have the house with the new baby and all."

"What happened, El?"

"I don't know. She got pissed off after that time I went undercover without telling her."

"Yeah, she almost left you then. I convinced her not to."

"Well, you may have convinced her to stay that night but about three months down which was a month and a half ago to be exact, she told me she was going through with the divorce that we should have had a long time ago and we had an awkward two more weeks of living together after that. Thankfully I found an apartment in Astoria and I'm there now."

"Are you really okay, El?" Olivia's concern was evident.

"I am, Liv. I really am. NOW." Elliot told her sincerely.

"Good."

"Yeah." Elliot replied.

He paused and then –

"So…. are you gonna answer my question?"

"El, can I tell you something?" Olivia's gaze never wavered and for some reason, Olivia didn't even hesitate now.

Elliot's gaze was just as unwavering. "Sure."

"I don't want to be a rebound." Her voice was firm. Clear.

"Liv…"

"Wait, let me qualify that." Olivia interrupted him.

"Okay."

"I don't want to be YOUR rebound."

There was a moment of silence. And then Elliot smiled. Understanding dawned on him as he caught her emphasis on the word "your".

"I don't want you to be my rebound either." Elliot told her, smiling.

"Good." Olivia replied, smiling back.

"But you still haven't answered my question."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "I haven't?"

"Nope you haven't."

"Okay. Ask it again. And maybe you should rephrase it." Olivia replied, teasingly.

"Hmmm…okay. Olivia Benson, if I asked you to go out on a date with me, when I become a free man, would you say yes?"

Olivia's smile became even more teasing now and she gave a little laugh. "You should see the look on your face, El!"

"Come on, Liv. Stop torturing me and answer."

Olivia sobered then. She reached across her table and gave Elliot's hand a brief squeeze. Elliot squeezed it back before she pulled it back. "My answer is this." Her smile was gentle now but there was still a teasing glint in her eyes. "Ask me again when you're free."

"That's an answer!"

"Yes it is."

"You didn't say yes or no." Elliot protested.

"I didn't say no."

"But you didn't say yes either."

"True, but I didn't say no."

"So does that mean you'll say yes?

"What it means, Elliot is that separated or not, you are still married. And I can't say yes to a married man. So ask me when you're free."

"You won't say no?"

"Probably not." Olivia conceded finally, her cheeks flushing with red.

A huge grin spread across Elliot's face.

Olivia saw Elliot's reaction and her face got even redder. "But that doesn't mean that's a yes, probably not doesn't automatically mean a yes!" Olivia hastily added.

"I'll choose to be on the optimistic side." Elliot told her, smirking.

Olivia tried to be nonchalant. "Your call."

"Yeah it is."

"Yeah, well okay, El. I'm glad you told me about you and Kathy."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"I understand." Olivia told him, relieved that their conversation had veered off to another direction. "So what about Dickie and Lizzie and of course Kathleen and Maureen are they okay with this?"

"Yeah, they pretty much expected it already."

"Are you gonna get joint custody?"

"Yup."

"Good."

The two of them fell silent and then Olivia stood up as she glanced at the clock. "Whoa almost midnight. We better get going."

"Wow, didn't realize we had talked that long." Elliot said.

"Neither did I."

"So I have to ask you again when my divorce is final, huh?"

"Yeah you do." Olivia confirmed.

"I'm cool with that." Elliot remarked.

"Alright then." Olivia gave him a smile.

"I promise you an awesome first date, Olivia!" Elliot declared, grinning widely again.

"Aren't you getting way ahead of yourself, Stabler? I haven't said yes yet. And you're not divorced yet." Olivia reminded him, giving him a look but there was a gleeful twinkle in her eyes too.

"Oh I will be soon. And you will."

"You sound confident that I'll say yes."

"I am."

"Don't get over confident." Olivia warned.

"I'm not. I just trust in us." Elliot stated.

"There is no us. "Olivia answered back.

"Yes there's always been an us, Liv. We're partners remember. Benson and Stabler."

"Partners yes. But that doesn't make us an "us"."

"Well then, if that's the way you see it, there will be an us soon."

Olivia had to laugh now. "Elliot, you are one cocky son of a bitch you know that?"

"Oh Liv, I am cocky in more ways than one if you know what I mean." Elliot gave her a look and his meaning was clear.

Olivia swatted him on the arm.

"Ow!"

"I can't believe you said that out loud."

"I did?"

"Yes you did."

"Well, it's true."

"I don't know that."

"You will."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Alright Maverick, whatever."

"You will." Elliot insisted, giving her another teasing smile.

"Okay, down boy. You still need to ask me." Olivia riposted.

"And you know I will." Elliot said definitively.

"That is if you and Kathy don't get back together for the nth time."

"We won't."

Olivia raised her eyebrow again. "How can you be sure?"

"I just am. We're done, Liv. There's no going back for us. Not this time. We don't make each other happy. We never will. So why stay with someone that doesn't make you happy?"

"I'm glad you guys finally realized that."

"Me too."

"Well, can we get out of here? I'm exhausted." Olivia told him.

Elliot nodded. "Let's go."

They walked out of the precinct and Olivia hailed a cab. There was one available rather quickly. Just before Olivia got in, Elliot called out, "You're gonna say yes to me Liv!"

Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed out loud. "We'll see! Good night, El!"

"Good night, Liv."

And then laughing, Olivia got into the cab and headed to the Upper West Side. Meanwhile Elliot walked down to the nearest subway, making his way to Astoria. As he got on the R train that'd take him to Queens, he whistled. And for the first time since he moved out, he felt happy.

. . .

End?

_**Or would you guys like me to make this a two shot? Do you guys want to find out what Olivia says when Elliot finally asks her when his divorce is finalized? Or should I end here? Let me know. **_

_**In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed. I thought it was time for some more lighthearted EO fare. My EO stories are usually very intense and emotional so I thought this would be a nice change.**_

_**Thoughts?**_

_**Let me know! Please review here and on Twitter: LadyJ_817.**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2 - The In-Between

Chapter 2: The In-Between

_**Author's Note: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine. **_

_**Sorry for the delay on this update guys – but it really sucks when real life gets in the way. LOL. **_

_**Anyway, I've decided to make this a three partner instead of a two parter. I realized there needed to bet that in-between time. We need to make our hero and heroine both sweat a little first. So here is chapter 2. **_

_**Hope you all enjoy it!**_

_**By the way I have no beta, so if I missed any errors, please do PM me so that I can correct them at once. **_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

* * *

One month later…

Elliot was just getting off the R train making his way to work the 16th precinct. He was in a good mood, ready to begin his shift. He had spent the previous day with Eli and the twins and it had been a good day.

He was amazed how smoothly the divorce was going. Kathy had not made any noises. And the kids, while they were sad about it, had accepted it. It was really happening.

He smiled to himself as he remembered that night a month ago. He wished he could ask her out now. He wanted to. God, he wanted to. But she wasn't having it. She wanted to be asked when he was divorced.

On one hand, he loved that about her. He loved that she always wanted to do the right thing even if it meant waiting or even if it was to her detriment. On the other, he was frustrated about it as well. He was separated from Kathy. Plenty of men and women started to date during their divorce process. So why couldn't he?

The smile somewhat faded from his face now. He sighed. He couldn't because the only woman he wanted to date wouldn't allow them to date until he was officially free of Kathy. And once more, he knew he couldn't blame her. After all, he and Kathy had gone back and forth in their marriage a number of times. He couldn't blame her wanting to be sure of his freedom before they embarked on changing their relationship forever.

_**Wow, you're awfully confident that she's gonna say yes, aren't you? **_A voice suddenly piped up in Elliot's mind.

"Well she IS going to say yes." Elliot replied to the voice before shaking his head to silence it.

Ever since that night, it had been a better partnership with Liv. They could flirt with each other now without any hang ups, without any guilt. And he had to admit flirting with her was fun. Very fun.

He remembered two days ago, as they were having lunch during their shift, a small dollop of mayo had gotten into the corner of his mouth. Before that night, Olivia would have told him he had something in his mouth. This time, instead of telling him she had reached out across the table and had wiped the mayo off from the side of his mouth herself.

He was surprised when she did that and his expression gave him away. But Olivia simply smiled and told him, "Mayo."

All he could say after that was, "Oh. Thanks."

"No problem."

She had caught him staring at her after that. Well not at her actually - at her lips.

"What are you looking at Stabler? Do I have something on my mouth?" She had asked, her eyebrow raised.

Elliot had felt his face flush and he saw that she had seen him color because a smirk appeared on her lips. "Uh, no you don't."

"Then why are you staring at my mouth?" Olivia asked, grinning, clearly enjoying his discomfort.

When he saw her teasing expression, he had snapped out of his embarrassed state and thought, "Well two can play this game." He grinned and out loud, he said, "Hmmm, I was actually just wondering something…"

"Wondering what, El?"

"I don't really think it's appropriate to discuss that during work hours, Liv." Elliot told her, his grin becoming more teasing.

"Oh, really?" Olivia refused to be outdone. "And why is that?"

"Let's just say my thoughts are not exactly innocent." Elliot replied, coyly.

"Hmm…wait, do you ever have innocent thoughts?" Olivia chuckled.

Elliot gave a mock pout and countered, "Excuse me, I'll have you know that my thoughts most of the time are pure."

Olivia gave a shout of laughter then. "Pure my ass."

"Trust me Liv, my thoughts about your ass - **_THOSE_** are far from pure." Elliot told her.

"Elliot!" Olivia gasped, unable to believe what she had just heard.

"I told you."

"We were talking about you staring at my mouth. Not my ass."

"Yes and those thoughts are not pure either." Elliot informed her, trying to keep a straight face.

"Really? How so? Care to elaborate?"

"I do but not right now."

"Why not?"

"Because like I said my thoughts are far from innocent and pure on the subject of your mouth. And we are at work. It is not appropriate."

Olivia raised an eyebrow again and started at him, her expression half teasing, half humorous. "I bet."

"That's it Benson? No more."

Olivia looked at him and took another bite of her sandwich, nodding. "Yes."

"Boo."

"Boo yourself, in case you think I've forgotten, Elliot Stabler, you are not divorced yet."

"I'm not asking you out yet, am I?"

"No. But you're flirting in a very big way."

"Flirting's not allowed either?" Elliot asked in a mock shocked voice. "But you started this by wiping that mayo off of my lips!"

"I wasn't flirting! I was just getting mayo off of your lips."

"That wasn't flirting?" Elliot's tone held a note of doubt.

"Oh my God, Elliot! It was me, your partner trying to get mayo off of you so that you wouldn't look like an idiot!"

"Oh."

"Seriously."

"But you can flirt with me if you want Liv."

"I already told you El."

"What?"

"I don't want to be your rebound."

"I'm just flirting Liv!"

"I…El…seriously, I can't lose you."

"You won't!"

"Are you sure?"

Elliot paused and then he reached out across the table and took Liv's hand in his. He gripped it firmly enough so that she couldn't pull it out.

The two of them glanced at their intertwined hands before they looked up at each other again.

"I've never been surer about anything my entire life." The mirth had vanished from Elliot's voice. His tone was now serious and full of conviction.

"Elliot…" Olivia's voice was tremulous.

"Liv…look. I know it seems like this has sprung up all of a sudden. Trust me it hasn't. I've…I've felt this way for you for a while now."

"A…awhile?" Olivia swallowed.

"Yes."

"I…I…"

"You saw it? Felt it?"

"I…I did." Olivia finally admitted.

"But?" Elliot knew there was a but coming.

"But – you're married El! Were married! Come on!" Olivia protested. "What was I supposed to do? Act on it?"

"I don't know…maybe!"

"Maybe? Are you serious?"

"No, I mean, damn it, Liv. Let's not make this complicated."

"You're the one making it complicated!"

"I...I...do lo…..care for you Liv."

He had been about to tell her that he loved her but seeing the expression on her face – that all too familiar panicky expression – he caught himself and changed his words. Anyway, it was near enough, close enough.

Olivia closed her eyes then. And Elliot could see her trying to calm herself down. He was amazed that she hadn't pulled her hand away. He didn't want her pull her hand away. And so, as much as he wanted to prod her then again, he didn't. Instead, he simply waited for her to reply.

His patience paid off because after a few moments, she opened her eyes again. She was calmer as she replied, "I know."

The stark simplicity of her reply had made his breath catch. Then her words sank in fully and he gave her what he hoped was a gentle and tender smile, "Good."

"El?"

"Yes, Liv?"

"Ask me when you're free, okay?"

"Okay."

"And get any rebound off of your system before you do." Olivia told him seriously.

"Are you telling me you want me to sow my wild oats and sleep with someone else before asking you out?"

Olivia had started to shake her head but then stopped. She shrugged. "What I'm saying to you again, El is that I don't want to be that rebound."

"Who says I need a rebound?"

"People always have a rebound."

"Do you? When you end a relationship?"

"Yes." The honesty of her reply rang through.

He was not happy with her reply but he was glad for her honesty. "Okay. You have my word."

"I have your word on what, El?"

"That when I ask you, it means I'm ready. When I ask you, you will not be my rebound."

"Good." Olivia smiled, feeling better.

"Wow! All that from mayo?" Elliot said, smiling, trying to break the awkwardness that descended upon them.

Olivia chuckled. "I know!"

"Are we good?"

"We always are El."

"We're good for each other, you know?" Elliot told her.

"We are great partners for each other." Olivia agreed.

"For more than just partners at work, Liv." Elliot's expression was serious.

"I guess we'll have to see El – when you're free."

Elliot suddenly groaned. "Liv are you sure? I mean many people date while they're in the process of divorcing."

"I know. But we are not many people, El." Olivia told him. "We're Elliot and Olivia. And you…you mean the world to me. I don't want to lose you. I want to do this right. That is, if you're sure this is what you want to do."

"Yes, it is."

"Then ask me when you're officially divorced."

"I will."

"Alright then."

"Liv?"

"Hmm…"

"Can…can you not date anyone else till then?" Elliot's words came out in a rush, his cheeks flushing once more.

"That's not fair, El." Olivia admonished him. "What if you change your mind? And then I would have waited for nothing."

"I won't change my mind."

"El…"

"I won't. Like I said, I've never been surer of anything."

"Just don't think about that, El. Just ask me when you're free."

"Are you seeing someone right now?"

"No one in particular." Olivia told him.

"But you are dating."

"Yes I am." Olivia was honest once again.

Elliot groaned. "I can't say I'm happy about that. But…"

Elliot paused and Olivia simply waited.

He sighed. "But you're right, what I'm asking is not fair."

"I promise I will tell you if I meet anyone special. I will give you fair warning."

"I hope you don't."

"Why not?"

"Cause I think we both already have someone really special."

Olivia had stared at him and all at once she had gotten out of her seat. She went up to him and bent down giving him a quick kiss on his lips. As she pulled away, she paused momentarily and said softly to him, "I know."

Then the moment was over and she was back in her seat before he could react.

She grinned seeing his stupor. "So was that one of the places you were imagining where my mouth would be?"

Elliot stared a moment longer and then all at once he was laughing and a minute later, Olivia joined in.

When their laughter subsided, they looked at each other and Elliot sobered. "I'm serious Liv, I hope you don't date anyone seriously if at all before I'm free."

"El…"

"I know, I know…"

"Don't be. You're just being honest."

There was a minute of silence as they just both looked at each other. And then -

"Anyway," Olivia said, looking at her watch, "We gotta go. It's almost 2 pm and we have to go all the way to Long Island for our next interview."

Elliot groaned audibly. "I know."

With that, the two of them paid up and left the diner they had been eating in shortly.

That had been two days ago just before their days off.

He finally got to the station and he was unconsciously whistling to himself as he got into the elevator. He had to admit, he was excited to see Olivia. He was excited at the prospect of more flirting with his partner. With that in mind, he walked into the bullpen with a grin on his face.

But the moment he saw what was on her desk, his grin faded. It faded even more when he saw Olivia's facial expression as she took in what was on her desk.

Elliot was about to open his mouth when Fin walked in and gave a long whistle. "Nice tulips, baby girl. Who are they from?" Fin asked.

Elliot saw her glance at him a little tensely but her wide grin was still on her face as she turned back to Fin and replied, "Yeah. They are, aren't they?"

"Who are they from?" Elliot finally managed to speak.

"Uh…well, I ran into uh…you guys remember Brian?"

"Brian?" Fin looked puzzled.

"Who's Brian?" Elliot asked, looking confused.

"Brian Cassidy?" Munch asked as he walked in with a cup of his horrible coffee.

"Yeah, John. Brian Cassidy! Come on El, you can't forget your former squadmate!"

"Oh, that Brian…" Elliot knew he didn't sound too enthused.

"He was my partner before you Fin." John said by way of explanation.

"I remember." Fin said.

"Where did you run into him?" John asked her. "What's he doing now?"

"My neighborhood bodega. And he's still a cop, John. But he's with vice not SVU anymore."

"If I remember correctly," Elliot put in, "he couldn't stomach what we did."

"Not everyone can." Olivia replied, sounding a little defensive.

Elliot knew she knew what he was trying to do.

"Yeah, not everyone." Elliot saw her give him look at his tone.

"Anyway, he seems to be flourishing in vice." Olivia said.

"That's great." John remarked.

"So you ran into him? Why the flowers?" Fin asked.

"Wow, what's this? 20 questions?" Olivia asked, grinning.

"No, we're just curious." Elliot replied, casually. A little too casually.

"Yeah, come on Liv. We're curious." John remarked.

"If you must know," Olivia said a bit exasperatedly, "we went out last night."

"Like on a date?" Elliot knew he sounded incredulous.

"Yes, Elliot. Not just like on a date but on a date. A real date."

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"What do you mean why?" Olivia asked, her eyes, narrowing.

"I mean…given your history with him…I mean…uh well you know." Elliot suddenly faltered as he saw John and Fin's eyes on him too. And he didn't know what they knew and what they didn't.

"History?" John interjected.

Olivia colored and shot Elliot a dirty look. "Thanks El. Well not that it's any of your business but since Elliot's let the cat out of the bag, Brian and I had a thing before. When he was still here and I was rather new."

"Wow! How come I didn't know that?" John asked, grinning.

"Maybe because like I said just now, it's none of your business?" Olivia replied a little sarcastically.

"But Stabler knew. " John countered.

"Yup, I guessed." Elliot answered. "She never told me herself. And if I remember correctly, you couldn't stand him after that one moment you had. So what's different now that you suddenly can stomach him?"

Olivia shrugged but a smile came to her face again. "I don't know. I guess he doesn't look so boyish anymore. And that kind of duh innocent look he had before? It's gone. He's more I don't know mature and manly. He has a kind of a swagger now."

"Swagger? Cassidy?" John almost choked on his coffee.

Elliot chuckled at John's reaction. "I gotta admit Liv, I'm with John."

"Don't listen to these two, Liv. Elliot is obviously just jealous and Munch well, he's jealous too."

"I am not. I'm just surprised." John protested. He put his cup of coffee down and then turned to Liv. "Look Olivia, if you like him then go for him. Just because I don't understand why you seem to like him, doesn't mean he's a bad guy."

"Thanks, Munch." Olivia told him. "I think."

John chuckled. And then all three of them turned to Elliot. "What?"

"Well?" John said. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"No." Elliot told them. "I think Liv already knows how I feel, don't you Liv?"

Elliot turned his gaze meaningfully at her. Olivia's cheeks flushed with color then but she nodded. "I do."

"Well, I guess it's that Benson and Stabler thing they have." Fin put in, grinning.

"Oh yeah, the Benson Stabler thing." John smiled too.

Olivia was about to say something but thankfully Cragen came out of his office then and called Munch and Fin in.

As the two of them walked away, Olivia sighed with relief. At least she did before she remembered Elliot. She looked at him and began to speak, "El…"

"It's okay Liv, I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"It was just one date El."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"I know."

"El, Brian's changed. But that doesn't mean anything yet. It's been one date."

"I know. But that doesn't make it any easier."

"If it makes you feel better, I think we are worth waiting for." Olivia told him, smiling at him tenderly.

"We? "

"Yes, we."

"Are you telling me that Brian is just your way of passing time?" Elliot asked.

"Maybe. I don't know, El. It's been one date."

"Well I hope he is just that."

"El?"

"Hmmm…"

"I'm…I'm…" Olivia's voice trailed off. She couldn't continue.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"No, what?"

"No, El. I can't."

"Fine." Elliot sounded sulky now.

"Don't pout. Look we put things on the table two days ago. My reconnecting with Brian doesn't affect any of that."

"Do you promise?

"Yes." Olivia stated with conviction. "And I like I promised should I meet someone and get serious with them before you ask me, I will tell you. I PROMISE."

Elliot didn't answer, he simply nodded.

"Anyway," Olivia spoke again, "Cragen's calling us. So we better go."

Elliot looked towards the direction of Cragen's office and saw that indeed their Captain was motioning for them to go there. So Elliot simply nodded.

As they were about to go towards Cragen's office, Olivia stopped Elliot momentarily, "El are we okay?"

Elliot nodded again but this time he said, "We're good Liv."

"Good." And with that Olivia turned and walked towards Cragen's office.

With a sigh, Elliot had no choice but to follow suit. But as he walked towards the office of his commanding officer, all he could think of was how he hoped the divorce papers would come through soon. Because he had a sinking feeling if he didn't act quickly, the probability of losing her and to Brian Cassidy of all people was rising. And losing her was something he did not intend to let happen.

* * *

To be continued…

_**Thoughts**_? Please do review here and on twitter: LadyJ_817!

Thank you for reading!

'


	3. Chapter 3 - Cards On The Table

**Chapter 3: Cards on The Table**

_**Author's Note: Law & Order SVU is not mine. **_

_**To my dear readers, thank you so much for all your support for this story. What was supposed to be a two shot then three shot is now probably a four or five shot. But definitely NOT more than five. LOL. **_

_**In any case, here is the third chapter finally. Apologies for the delay, but lots of organizational changes at work has kept me busy and away from writing. But today I got some time finally and here is the third chapter. **_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **_

_**Once again, I have no beta and though I have proofread this, in case I missed anything – spelling error, grammar error, etc - **_please private message_** me so that I can correct it/them at once. **_

_**Thank you for reading! **_

_**P.S. And oh by the way dear readers, I'm on page 11 with my update for It Happened One Night. The update will be Chapter 12 – their 11**__**th**__** year of Partnership and the chapter will be drawn from the Season 11 episodes – Solitary, Perverted and Ace. Coming soon!**_

* * *

"So what do you think is the probability you'd sleep with someone now or in the near future?"

It was two weeks later and once again, Elliot and Olivia were stuck in the precinct finishing their fives. Elliot had been very focused on his paperwork that at first Olivia's question didn't sink.

But when it finally did sink in, Olivia saw his eyes widen.

"What?"

"You heard me, El."

"What? Why are you asking?"

Olivia shrugged. "I just wondered."

"You just wondered?" Doubt laced Elliot's voice and it was written all over his face too.

"Yeah, I just wondered."

"Liv, is this your way of telling me that you don't want me to sleep with anyone else until I get to ask you out?" Elliot countered, looking at her intently now.

Olivia replied, albeit a little defensively, "No. Of course not!"

"Then why…." Elliot's voice trailed off. And then it was like a light went on in his head. "Wait! Is this your way of telling you intend to sleep with Cassidy?"

Olivia flushed. "No! I mean, that's none of your business." Once again, Olivia sounded defensive and this time Elliot didn't like it.

A sinking feeling came over him. Somehow he knew he had hit the nail on its head. Trying to squelch his jealousy, he said, "Okay, it's none of my business but my sleeping with someone else, is yours?"

He knew there was an edge to his tone and he could see from Olivia's expression that she heard it.

"No, I…you know what? Forget I said anything." Olivia now regretted even opening her mouth.

"Forget it?" Elliot sounded totally disbelieving.

"Yeah, forget it. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Let's just go back to doing our fives." Olivia tried to brush off the subject and made it a point to go back to reading the paper in front of her.

But of course, Elliot being Elliot didn't let that happen. "Oh no, Liv. You don't ask a question like that and expect me to just forget it. You asked me that for a reason. And I'd like to know why."

"It's just a question, El. Don't blow it out of proportion." Olivia replied but she did not look at him. In fact, she kept her gaze on the paper that she was working on.

"Don't blow it out of proportion?" Elliot echoed, incredulous.

Olivia drew an impatient breath and looked at him, irritated. "Are you going to repeat everything I say or ask?"

"Am I going to repeat everything you say or ask?"

"Elliot stop it! This is ridiculous! It was just a question."

"Just a question? Are you sure? Olivia, wow, at least be honest with me."

Olivia opened her mouth about to retort again but before she could say anything a sigh escaped her. "El, look, I'm sorry. I don't even know why I brought it up. I mean you're right it's none of my business."

"But why did you bring it up? Liv, I know you. I know that you won't bring up anything up unless you have a reason. So again, why did you bring it up?"

"Oh, El. Can't you just chalk it up to curiosity?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because that's not you."

"I know." Olivia admitted, looking at Elliot with a look on her face that he couldn't quite figure out.

"So, are you gonna tell me why you asked that?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie, Liv. Yes, you do."

"I…I…goddamn it. I don't even know why I feel like I have to tell you. I mean we're not a couple."

"Not yet…"

Olivia gave a little laugh before sobering again. "Not yet…or so you say."

"Liv, I already told you exactly what I intend to do. Two weeks later is not going to change that. You dating Brian Cassidy now is not going to change that. I don't care if you get together with him during this interim time that you refuse to consider dating me because of a technicality. I will ask you. And I will make sure that I get what I want. And I know it's what you want too."

"What I want? Tell me Elliot, what is it that you think that I want?" Olivia's eyes were shining from emotions that suddenly threatened to overwhelm her.

"You want love, Olivia. You want someone to love you. You want someone who will stand by you no matter what. You want someone who is your friend – your best friend but at the same time you want to have passion with that person. You want someone who will make you cry out with pleasure and not cry out from hurt. That's what you want."

"And you think that that someone is you?" Olivia raised an eyebrow, desperately trying to rein herself in.

"Liv…" Elliot stood up and went around to her side. He pulled her up, making her stand in front of him and took a step towards her. The two of them were almost touching then. He searched her eyes before his gaze dropped to her lips. Olivia could see him controlling himself. She knew he wanted to kiss her. But he stopped himself. He took a deep, ragged breath, reached up and brushed a tender finger on her lips as he continued, "Liv, I just don't think that, I know that."

He sounded so confident that when Olivia looked into his eyes, her heart started to beat a mile a minute. It became even faster when she realized that he really was about to kiss her. She could see it in his eyes. The moment the realization hit was the moment that Elliot began to lean forward towards her.

But instead of leaning in towards him to meet him halfway, Olivia stood where she was and closed her eyes as she made a whispered confession. "El, I slept with him."

Elliot's eyes had been closed. But when he heard her words, they suddenly flew open, shock registering in them and all over his face. He took a quick step back, his hurt and surprise clearly showing.

For a few moments, they were just silent. Then Elliot broke it by laughing a harsh laugh. "Wow. So I was right."

"Yeah." Shame seemed to color Olivia's answer.

"So you were asking me because you wanted to justify having sex with Cassidy?" Elliot tried to remain calm. Getting angry and upset wasn't going to get him anywhere but at the same time he needed honest answers from Olivia.

"I…I…I don't know, El. I mean I don't know why I feel so…" Olivia's voice trailed off.

"Guilty?" Elliot put in.

Olivia looked stricken but then she realized that Elliot was right. She felt guilty. Slowly she nodded. "Yeah, I do. And I don't even know why because I….you and I…well there is no you and I."

Elliot walked back to his seat then and sat down. Olivia followed his cue and sat down as well. Their fives were all but forgotten now. She kept her eyes on him, waiting for him to speak again. Several moments passed before Elliot returned his gaze to her.

"Were you just horny or do you love him, Olivia? I hope you say you were just horny because I can't see you loving him Olivia. At least nowhere as much as you love me."

Once again that quiet confidence was there and Olivia's jaw dropped open. Her face flushed red at the brazen way he declared that she loved him. "How dare you!" Olivia's voice rose. "How dare you say that and assume that!"

"I already told you Liv, I don't think it. I don't assume it. _**I KNOW IT**_."

"How do you know? Are you suddenly psychic?"

"Liv, you're in love with me as much as I am in love with you. There I said it. I wanted to tell you the last time we talked about this. But I could see you weren't ready then."

"And you think I'm ready now?"

"No. But I don't think you'll ever be ready. So there – my cards on the table. I'm in love with you. And you can deny it up and down, you can try and try with Cassidy, with Porter, with Moss and every other guy you've ever dated – but I'm your end game Liv. And you are mine."

Olivia folded her arms across her chest and gave a soft snort. "Words are easy, Elliot. Plus you just got out of your marriage and you expect me to believe you're ready for another relationship? Another serious one? I'm sorry but we don't live in a fairy tale."

"No we don't. Because in a fairy tale Liv, there would be no Cassidy and I wouldn't have been married when I met you."

"I care for Brian."

"Fuck caring for him, Liv. I told you I'm in love with you. I'm beyond "caring" for you. I love you. I'm done hiding that. And I hope you'll be done soon as well denying the fact that you're as much in love with me as I am with you."

"You think you know everything don't you, Stabler?" Olivia's voice rose even more.

But Elliot surprised himself by remaining calm. He knew he'd be able to get his point across better if he kept his composure. "No, I don't know everything, Liv. But THIS - what you and I have and feel for each other. _**This I KNOW**_. And guess what? _**YOU KNOW IT TOO**_. You're just scared."

"Aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. But that's what makes me know that you and I are worth it."

"Aren't you angry that I slept with Brian?"

"I'm not happy about it."

"But?"

"You're right. There's no us yet. Not in the way I want us to be anyway. And because of that, you can do what you want until I finally ask you. That was what we said."

"Right. So can you. You can sleep with anyone you want."

"I want you." The simplicity of Elliot's answer conveyed his sincerity and conviction. "And Liv, I know you want me."

"You're just horny." Olivia tried to be dismissive, to diffuse the intensity of the moment.

Elliot gave a chuckle then but it was without humor. "I AM horny Liv. But I don't want to sleep with anyone else but you."

"What if I'm a lousy lay, El? Ever thought of that?"

"I doubt it." " Elliot slid his chair towards Olivia. Though there were only the two of them in the bullpen he did not want to risk anyone coming in and accidentally hearing what he was about to say. When he was next to her, he faced her, an intense look in his eyes and continued in a low, almost dangerous voice. "I have a feeling you're great in bed, Olivia. In fact, I'm willing to bet a lot of money that you're a tigress in bed. From what I can see of your breasts…"

Elliot let his voice trail off suggestively, dropping his gaze towards her chest. Olivia followed his eyes and her cheeks got stained a dark red again. Elliot smirked then spoke once more still in that same dangerous tone. "From what I can see, I'm guessing that they're gorgeous. Your nipples are probably not too big, not too small and they have the color of caramel. I bet they get really hard when you're turned on which I think you are right now. I think if I touched them right now, I'd find them very hard. I also think that you're very tight and that you probably get very, very wet. But that's just the beginning isn't it, Liv? I'm thinking that just like the tigress you are – you probably scratch, bite and scream. And I bet you can be loud…very loud especially if the man you're with knows where to touch you…kiss you and bite you… And trust me Liv, I intend to find all those out and I intend to make you come and scream with pleasure again and again."

Elliot never let his eyes stray away from Olivia and he smirked again as he observed her heavy breathing. Elliot's own eyes were blazing, and when he started to talk once more, his voice dripped with sex. "I also bet Liv, that you can make my cock really, really hard. I bet that you can ride me so good that you'd make me come so hard that I may pass out from the pleasure."

Again, Elliot allowed him a self-satisfied smile as he saw Olivia swallow hard in front of him. But he wasn't done. He kept that smile on his face as he made his final admission. "And you know what, Liv? Just imagining that right now and seeing you fully dressed, but breathing heavily, you've made me so _**SO**_ hard. But you don't have to take my word for it because all you have to do is look down and you'd know I'm telling the truth."

Olivia stared at Elliot, unable to say a single word after hearing all that. But she couldn't help herself. She had to look down. And what she saw made her heart race. Elliot had not been lying. She couldn't look away. She could see that his pants were tented. She could see how BIG he was. She could see that big cock of his standing rigid and hard, straining his pants.

Suddenly, the speed of her racing heart doubled and her breathing already a little shallow and rapid became even more so. Her red cheeks had already faded to a light pink color. But now they were stained yet again with a deep red as she felt her body react. All at once, a pool of wetness gushed between her legs and she had to cross her legs to keep from crying out from the sudden ache she felt there.

Her traitorous brain began to add to her internal conflict too. In that single moment, in her mind's eye, she could see Elliot hauling her to the cribs and then slamming her against the wall as he fucked her. _**HARD**_. Grabbing her ass. Spanking her. Pummeling her so hard that she was crying out loud - almost screaming.

Elliot could almost see what she was thinking, too. He saw the way she had crossed her legs and he knew that he had gotten to her. He knew just like he was hard right now, she was probably soaking wet. And that thought - that _**fact**_ was more than he could take.

He gripped the sides of his chair tightly, his knuckles turning white. His control was slipping. If he didn't do something, he would be carrying her to the cribs where he knew they would both give in to their desires only to regret it afterwards.

He didn't want that. He wanted to fuck her - make love to her - yes, but he didn't want either of them to regret it. Still trying to rein himself in, he made the mistake of glancing at Olivia. At that second, Olivia's teeth bit down on her lower lip. The sight of her teeth sinking into her plump lower lip was such an erotic picture and it was all that Elliot could take. He gave an audible groan and quickly stood up. He grabbed the coat that he had hung at the back of his chair and used it to shield his huge erection.

"Where are you going?" Olivia managed to ask him in a choked voice, making him stop in his tracks momentarily.

"Where do you think? I'm gonna take care of this!" Elliot made a frustrated gesture toward his tented crotch. " But stay right here, Liv. God damn it. You and I are going to finish this when I get back."

Then without another word, Elliot turned and went as fast as he could to the lockers and restrooms.

It took all of her self-control to just continue sitting there instead of following him and giving in to what their bodies wanted.

Thankfully, just then, Olivia's phone rang. It was Alex Cabot and she had a question for Olivia about a case that she had been prosecuting. The phone call took about 10 minutes and by the time they were finished talking, Olivia temperature and heart rate had normalized. When they finally hung up, Olivia was able to go back to her fives.

Several minutes later, Elliot came back looking relieved. She quickly glanced at his crotch and saw that he was no longer hard.

"You okay?" Olivia asked him as he sat back down.

"Do you want me to sleep with someone else, Liv? Will that make you feel better? Will it assure you that you won't be a rebound if I did?"

"I...I don't know."

"No, not I don't know. It's either a yes or a no."

"It isn't that simple, Elliot!" Olivia was getting upset again. Once more she wished she had never opened her mouth to begin with.

"You see, Liv, with me, it IS that simple. Let me lay more cards down on the table. I don't want you dating Brian let alone sleeping with him. But I understand you're single and he's single and for the moment I am not. Let me go further. I understand it is probably easier for you to jump into bed with him. Why do I say that? You don't have much history with him. So something goes wrong, there isn't much to lose. But that isn't the way it is with us. We have years of history, years of friendship, of being there for each other. If we mess up, we have so much to lose."

"How are you so sure of all of this Elliot?"

"I just am Liv."

"How?" Olivia needed an answer.

"I just am." Elliot repeated. There was a pause and then he spoke again, "Now, answer my question, do you want me to sleep with someone else so that you are convinced that you won't be a rebound?"

"If I say yes, will you?"

Elliot gave an exasperated sigh. "You realize how fucked up this is?"

"You don't want to have sex with someone?"

"I do. With YOU!"

"Don't you want to sow your wild oats before you dive into yet another serious relationship?"

"Another serious relationship? So are you saying you're ready to be with me Liv?"

"NO!"

"No?"

"No! God, Elliot! Just sleep with someone else please! There I said it!"

"Are you serious, Liv?"

"I am." Olivia replied.

"You really want me to find someone else to sleep with just because you've been sleeping with Brian?"

"I…I…have no say on who you sleep or don't sleep with, El. You're just my work partner."

"Liv are you even in the same room with me right now? Just your work partner?"

"Yes." Olivia's voice was soft.

"Olivia I just masturbated in our locker rooms like a horny teenager because just imagining your body and having sex with you got me so hard. And just to let you know, I came really hard too. My hand was full of my cum. I made myself come that hard while thinking of you."

"That's just horniness, El."

"No it isn't! I already told you. I love you, Liv. And I know you love me."

"How can you be sure I love you?"

"You do. Liv – all you've done for me and for my family – you don't do that – no one does that if they didn't love the person they're doing it for."

"You're my partner, Elliot. I'd do anything for my partner."

"Fuck it, why are you doing this Liv? I mean one minute you tell me you feel guilty for sleeping with Brian and the next you're telling me you want me to sleep with some random girl to sow my wild oats? It's nuts. Tell me something Liv, the guilt you feel because you've slept with Brian – is that because of you and him or you and me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you feel guilty because you think that if Brian found out that you were thinking of me while you were with him, he'd be hurt or do you feel the guilt because you think you're hurting ME by sleeping with Brian?"

Olivia didn't move or say anything for a moment. And then she just shrugged. She didn't say anything, she just shrugged.

"What does that mean, Liv?"

"It means, I don't know."

"You don't know?'

"I don't." Olivia told him, but her tone was unconvincing.

"Yes you do. You just won't admit."

"I…"

"Look, Liv." Elliot interrupted her. Suddenly he sounded exhausted. "I'm tired. It's late. I'm going to finish my fives tomorrow. "

"El…"

"It's okay. I know I can't make you believe me by just words, so you can be sure, I'll be showing you. But in the meantime, just consider this okay? I don't need a rebound. Second, I don't think the same way that you do – I am NOT about to start another serious relationship with you. It's been serious with us, for years, Liv. _**FOR YEARS**_. And no we weren't fooling around and I wasn't cheating on Kathy – physically. But emotionally – it's been years Liv and I'm done waiting. I'm done wasting my time. I'm done not being happy. I know what I want. And I know you know what you want too. I'm finally going for it. The question is, are you ready to go for it too?"

"El…I'm sorry for all of this tonight." Olivia looked downcast.

"It's alright Liv."

"You okay with me and Brian?"

A sad smile came over Elliot's face then. "No, I'm not. He isn't for you, Liv. But you have to come to your own conclusion. You have to realize yourself what I'm saying is true. I've laid down all my cards on the table tonight Liv. If there is anything I forgot they're just tiny details. So it's up to you."

Once more, Olivia wasn't able to say anything so she simply nodded.

"Liv, I know Brian is crazy about you – he always has been. But you and him, I'm guessing you two don't have what we have. And that's all I'll say about that. It's been three months since we filed for divorce Liv and in another three months, I'll be free and when that happens, I will ask you out."

Elliot grabbed his coat again and put it back on and turned off his desk light. He went around towards Olivia and leaning downward, he gave her a chaste kiss on her head.

"El?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we good?" Olivia asked, a look of worry in her eyes.

"We are, Liv. We always are."

"I'm glad." Olivia returned. She paused and then, "I'm sorry about Brian."

Elliot smiled again. "I guess you just answered my question."

"What question?"

Elliot just smiled again and suddenly it hit Olivia. "Oh."

"Yeah." Elliot confirmed. There was another pause and then Elliot asked, "You going to apologize to him too?"

Olivia shrugged. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Probably not. It's not like we're an official couple."

Elliot's heart soared right then. While he knew he wouldn't be able to get Liv to stop dating Brian this very minute, he was confident by the time his divorce came through, Olivia would have around too.

"Okay. Well, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." Olivia confirmed.

"Good night, Liv. Don't stay too late, okay?"

"Good night, El. I won't."

"Good."

He reached out, squeezed her shoulder before turning around and walking out.

Olivia kept her eyes on him until she could no longer see him. Then with a sigh, she decided she'd had enough drama for the night and went back to her fives. She had three months. She didn't need to decide right at this moment. And she wouldn't. She would just finish her work. For now.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**What happens next? Any guesses? **_

_**In the meantime, please do review here and on Twitter: LadyJ_817**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
